


Gravity

by ReadWriteLiveDream



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Self-Indulgent, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWriteLiveDream/pseuds/ReadWriteLiveDream
Summary: In all the years that he had spent imagining this day, Kaito never pictured himself throwing up. But there he was, hunched over a toilet as his best friend rubbed his back to comfort him.~A day to remember.





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend's birthday and then kinda didn't finish it for two weeks after. Oops. It's super cute, though! Hopefully y'all will like it despite my middle of the night-style writing ahaha.

“You okay?” Kaede rested her hands on Shuichi’s shoulders.

 

“I’m just nervous.” Shuichi made eye contact with her in the mirror. “Who wouldn’t be?

 

“I bet he’s more nervous than you,” she laughed.

 

“Definitely.” Shuichi fixed his tie. “But he has nothing to worry about.”

 

“And neither do you.” Kaede placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. “Everything will be perfect. Or as perfect as it can get for all of us."

 

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “I’m so glad that you’re my friend.”

 

“Of course. You’ve made my life so much better, Sushi.” Her nickname for him made his heart flutter. Not in a romantic way, the flutters hadn’t been any way romantic in over two years. If she hadn’t rejected him, he likely never would have met his soulmate. Shuichi truly was glad to have her there for him, to guide him every step of the way. He loved her in a platonic way, like the sister he had always wanted but never got because of his parents. Kaede made him feel safe, though she had that affect on everyone.

 

“Let’s get you out there, right?” Kaede turned him towards her and straightened his boutonnière.

 

Over her shoulder, he watched his uncle step into the room. “I can’t believe this.”

 

Kaede chuckled as she heard his voice and moved out of the way so that Saburo Saihara could see his nephew’s full outfit.

 

“I think I might cry,” he wrapped his arms around Shuichi.

 

“Don’t cry. You’ll make me cry, and I shouldn’t be crying today.” Shuichi hugged him, rubbing his back.

 

“I’m so proud of you. You’ve grown so much, Shuichi.” His uncle pulled away, smoothing out his jacket for him.

 

“You’re so embarrassing,” Shuichi blushed slightly. “But, thank you for being here for me.”

 

Saburo shook his head. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

 

 _He_ wouldn't. “Some people would," he muttered.

 

“Hey, don’t let them get you down.” Saburo grabbed his shoulders. “You’re amazing, Shuichi. We’re the ones that have really been there for you, they made their choice a long time ago and have missed out on knowing their amazing son.”

 

“Thank you.” He hugs his uncle once more. 

 

Uncle Saburo leaves them with more words of encouragement and Kaede shuts the door. “Ready now, Sushi Boy?

 

“Yeah, I think I am.”

 

 

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

 

In all the years that he had spent imagining this day, Kaito never pictured himself throwing up. But there he was, hunched over a toilet as his best friend rubbed his back to comfort him.

 

“I told you not to let your nerves get to you,” Maki muttered as she comforted him.

 

“It’s kinda hard, I know I’m gonna fuck it up.” Kaito flushed the toilet and got up from the bathroom floor.

 

“You’re not gonna fuck it up.” Maki stood up to face him. “Unless you don’t brush your teeth, then you might fuck it up.”

 

He rolled his eyes and brushed his teeth to get the taste of bile out of his mouth.

 

Maki handed him a case of mints, which he took three of. “Careful, I don’t think he likes mint that much,” She chuckled a little. Maki didn’t laugh often, but it was easy to become emotional on this day.

 

Kaito straightened himself in the mirror, making sure his jacket looked perfect.

 

“There’s no reason to be nervous, everything will be fine.” Maki turned him towards her and conversed with him as she retied his tie.

 

“That’s so easy for you to say,” he scoffed.

 

“He loves you, I promise that everything will be fine.” She flattened his jacket free of wrinkles. “What happened to Mr. Believe in Everyone? If you’re gonna be a hypocrite, believe in the person he is and his love for you.”

 

“I hate how you’re so smart, Maki Roll.” Kaito frowned at her.

 

“C’mon. It’s time for your life to change.” She pulled him out of the room.

 

“Kaito, you look so handsome!” Tsumugi clapped her hands together. “He’s going to be a lucky man!”

 

“I guess so,” Kaito blushed. The two girls ushered him outside of the house and into a car where they then drove through the city of Minakami. The city was beautiful and was one of the places Kaito always would have loved to live. When they pulled into the park, Kaito felt like throwing up again. He ate another mint instead, preparing himself for what was to come.

 

When ushered into the building, his grandparents immediately made their way to Kaito and squeezed him tight.

 

“Big day, huh?” Jiji comforted him, his old smile brightening up Kaito.

 

“Yeah, I’ve already gotten sick though, so I guess I don’t have to worry about anything anymore,” Kaito joked with his arms around his grandparents.

 

Kaito stared out the window as the sun set and people trickled into their seats. Like most, Kaito only invited their close mutual friends and families to keep the day more personal.

 

It wasn’t long after that he was called to make his procession, his grandparents holding onto an arm each. While Kaito and his grandparents began walking down the back and to the aisle, Shuichi was doing the same on the other side, his uncle by his side. Going down the isle were Gonta and Himiko, leaving them a trail of flowers. Kaito’s grandparents and Shuichi’s uncle split off from them before the two met in the center, both shaking with nerves.

 

Shuichi walked with him arm and arm, and turned close to him as they reached the altar, a giant white gazebo. Once they stepped foot on the white painted wood, fairy lights lit up the entire altar. Above the center of the gazebo was a skylight that shone down the stars on them. To Kaito, it was _perfect_. 

 

 

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

 

Their vows were simple rather than flourished, as everything they’ve said to each other had been a new promise of a love toward the other. They decided to write their own vows, but both never said what they had actually written to each other. They said what the other need to hear in the moment.

 

“I know I’m a crazy guy,’ Kaito chuckled into his cup of sake. They'd decided to mix traditions, though since both their parents weren't able to attend for different reasons, the two only kept the cup drinking to the two of them. It was breaking a tradition, but it was _their_ wedding. “But despite being one, I’ve never made myself more crazy than how much I love you.  
  
"I know I’m gonna mess up sometimes, but I feel much better knowing that I’m going to have you there with me to yell at me for being a dummy,” The uneasiness in his stomach slowly went away. “I promise that I’m going to work hard on practicing what I preach. I’m promise that I’m going to love you everyday of my life, even if they’re days where I’m all lonely up in space. I’d never been in love before you and I don’t think I’ll ever be happier than you have made me.”

 

Shuichi would have cried if everyone wasn’t staring at him, expecting what he’d say next. Kaito normally didn't talk like this. Sure, he could be sappy at times, but never so _honest_ about his feelings. Kaito always seemed as scared and closed up as Shuichi was, though he hid it well. Kaito was opening up like this in front of all of their friends and the people who raised them both. He was braved than Shuichi could ever imagine him as.  
  
 “I’ve always been a quiet kid with a self esteem problem, people constantly tried to change it. I accepted that I was the odd one out. Kaede had tried to help me, but nothing really helped my confidence until I met you. You made it your personal mission for me to believe in myself. And I couldn’t help but fall in love with you.”

 

Kaito’s face seemed to redden from embarrassment.

 

“I know you have trouble in believing in yourself, too, but you and I got through our troubles together. We're able to work together in some symbiotic relationship, each day trying to benefit the other. You've helped me grow so much, Kaito." The tear he was dreading slid down his cheek. But it was calming to break down his walls like this to Kaito. "I don’t know where I would be right now if I hadn’t been pulled in by you.”

 

“Like gravity?” Kaito stared at him, chuckling at his own joke.

 

“Like gravity.” The two finished their cups of sake for the ceremony and kissed, their friends and family cheering around them. They both ended up crying at some point. Kaito told him that it was just their bodies overflowing with the love they had for each other, which was probably true. Shuichi wouldn't trade anything in the universe for the ridiculous astronaut.

 

 

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

The reception was beautiful, catered with sushi and other snacks that people continued to go back to the table for. The cake was frosted with a lilac color that looked even better smeared on Shuichi and Kaito’s faces, both giggling hysterically.

 

As everyone left, Kaito grabbed Shuichi’s hand and tugged him outside, setting the two of them down in an Adirondack chair. The stars were beginning to fade, just like their friends leaving for their own hotels. A new day was on it's sway.

 

“The sun is rising,” Shuichi whispers, interlacing their fingers.

 

“It’s beautiful.” Kaito holds Shuichi close. “Like you.”

 

“I can’t believe I married such a cheesy guy,” Shuichi laughs loudly, though his cheeks dust with red.

 

“I can’t believe we got married.” Kaito brushes his lips against Shuichi’s neck as the boy hums softly. They rarely get to have moments like this.

 

The detective smiles at him, love so clear in his eyes. “I could get used to this.”

 

“Yeah?” Kaito rests his head on Shuichi’s chest.

 

“Watching the sunrise while cuddling up to my _husband_.” He runs his fingers through Kaito’s hair. “It’s kind of an ideal date.”

 

“You’re a dork,” Kaito laughs and lifts his head to kiss him once more.

 

“Well," Shuichi pauses. "I’m your dork now.”

 

The two stay linked together, eventually falling asleep as the sun rises. When they wake up slightly sunburnt and incredibly exhausted, it doesn’t matter. Each boy is perfect to the other. And they both live for each other’s gravity.


End file.
